Super Mario Bros. 3
Synopsis Fight monsters and mini-bosses, avoid ghosts and the burning sun. Make your way through water and quicksand. Dodge cannon balls and bullets and rescue the King's wand! In Super Mario Bros. 3 there are more warps, more chances at extra lives, and new special suits! The raccoon suit lets you fly and knock out blocks. The frog suit helps you out-swim deadly fish. There are suits for every occasion! Store up flowers and mushrooms to use later on. Play game-show type bonus rounds! Go back to that last screen and get a mushroom! Pause to take a break, then continue where you left off! Super Mario Bros. 3 is fun to play alone, or team up with a buddy to prolong the adventure! In Other Languages Release timeline As an .NES ROM file Music The Star Invincibility and death music are not listed here, as they sound a lot similar to in the first Super Mario Bros. game. Regional differences The following only apply to the original Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 3: #As soon as you start a level by pressing A, the screen will fade in for 1 1/2 seconds. Confirmed on July 22, 2000. #If Super/Fiery/Raccoon/Frog/Tanooki/Hammer Mario gets hit by any enemy, he will revert to regular Mario. Confirmed on July 22, 2000. #You don't have to wait until Toad is done to select an item in the Mushroom House. Confirmed on January 29, 2007. #The second room in the Grass Land Fortress has its end door moved a little. Confirmed on March 15, 2001. #When we find out that the king has been transformed, Mario is several more steps away from the throne. In addition, it is colored blue instead of gold. Confirmed on September 26, 2000. #If Frog/Tanooki/Hammer Mario gets hit by an enemy, the suit that he is wearing will fly off. Confirmed on September 26, 2000. #An additional pipe exit is added in Sky 1. With this, the Card Roulette is enabled on the darkness of the bonus room's end. Confirmed on September 26, 2000. #If Mario is wearing Goomba's shoe, and suddenly bumps into an enemy, it'll turn red and fly off, and Mario will come out small from any form. Confirmed on September 26, 2000. #In Koopa Tank 2, one block is added, therefore Mario cannot climb back up. Confirmed on July 1, 2003. #In the Japanese version, the Princess says, "Thank you! Finally, peace returns to the Mushroom World. The end!" After that, the credits play in the levels' true names. In the English version, they were all "____ Land". Confirmed on July 22, 2000. And of course, the end of the World 3 map shows an island shaped like the country of Japan, and the King's castle is where Nintendo's headquarters would be located. This was discovered by many Mario fans since May 23, 2003. Notes *In Version 1.0 (PRG0) of the game from early 1990, the N-Spade matching game message concluded with "Miss twice and you're out!", instead of "You can only miss twice!" from Version 1.1 (PRG1). This was revealed at TMK on September 5, 2001. *The Princess's second letter had the words "Kuribo's shoe" instead of "Goomba's shoe". This was revealed at TMK on July 23, 2003. *The back of the box art has the original's second screenshot and two more "unused" ones -- one is the World 1 map screen and the other is a screenshot that looks different to any level. This was revealed at TMK on May 22, 2004. *This game is featured in the motion picture "The Wizard". Since the film was released in 1989, it is pretty likely that the kids were playing the Japanese version. *On July 10, 1997, an MS-DOS version of the N-Spade game was made available for download at The Mushroom Kingdom fansite. Weblinks *http://www.nintendo.com/wii/virtualconsole/games/detail/kJyITQolhiZ0m1WXkKlNJJ6ZlYqnyC8U (2007-2010) *http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/kJyITQolhiZ0m1WXkKlNJJ6ZlYqnyC8U (2010-2019) *http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/PeQ_ntSNglQtKkjOW75aqEVPWHetWZVK (2013-2019) *http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/kS7M2dEEey0WWhQzDyKaRVdZRBBAChJL (2013-2019) Gallery smb3_japanese.jpg|Famicom cover smb3.jpg|NES cover smb3_KOR.jpg|Korean version (Front) smb3_KOR_back.jpg|Korean version (Back) Screenshots smb3title.gif|Title screen smb3_world1-1.gif|Bonus area in World 1-1 battle.gif|Mario Bros. battle game These screenshots were uploaded to TMK on September 17, 1999. More screenshots from there were uploaded on August 28, 2003. Videos See also *Beta elements *Game Genie codes *Glitches *Secret tricks Category:Mario Category:NES Category:Released in 1988